


Pretty

by Waddipp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Orgasm Denial, Other, Post Orgasm Torture, Prostate Milking, Sub!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddipp/pseuds/Waddipp
Summary: "Show me how pretty you are.“Gabriel lay on his back, hands sweaty. His face and chest were flushed with want. Slowly he reached down and grabbed the back of his knees, pulling them towards his chest. His toes wiggled slightly as he tried to adjust to the new position.He was desperate.





	

"Show me how pretty you are.“

Gabriel lay on his back, hands sweaty. His face and chest were flushed with want. Slowly he reached down and grabbed the back of his knees, pulling them towards his chest. His toes wiggled slightly as he tried to adjust to the new position.

Every part of him was on display. Gabriel’s cock was hard, laying flat against his stomach. There was already a wet spot of precum mixing in with his chest hair and he hadn’t even been touched yet. His hole clenched around nothing and Gabriel was hit by a wave of pure need. A high pitched whimper slipped out of his mouth and tears welled in the corners of his eyes.

He was desperate.

Slowly They walked forward. Gabriel could hear their steps long before he saw their face. At first, they just looked at each other, both waiting to see which one of them would crack first. Gabriel’s body started shaking, breaking the trance the two of them were stuck in.

He opened his mouth to start begging when They lifted their foot. Carefully They wedged the toe of their shoe in under Gabe’s balls, pressing slightly. Gabriel’s shout of alarm quickly turned into a soft moan as another burst of precum escaped his cock. He wanted more. Needed it.

Soon They began moving their toe up along the underside of Gabriel’s cock, getting caught on his foreskin before circling his head and pressing down. All the air in Gabriel’s lungs left in a rush and he pulled his knees in tighter. His hips pressed into the sole of Their shoe begging for more.

“There we go. You’re all ready for me aren’t you?”

Gabriel could only nod as he helplessly rutted against the bottom of their shoe. Little huffs of air left his mouth. He hurt with each thrust but he couldn't stop. Any attention felt like a blessing even as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“You’re beautiful like this. Just desperate and needy. I could do anything to you and you would thank me, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes.”

He almost didn’t recognize his own voice. It was rough and animalistic from lack of use. There was pain hidden in it but it helped easy Gabriel’s mind. All he could focus on was the feeling of a foot pressing on his cock and Their burning gaze.

“You’ve been so good for me Gabriel I think you deserve a treat.”

They lifted their foot up off of Gabriel’s trapped cock. The sudden lack of stimulation made Gabriel cry out; his grip on his knees slipped for a moment but he quickly fixed it. His cock felt bruised and sticky from the pool of precum it had made.

“Come on. Get on your hands and knees.”

The sudden sharp slap to his ass made Gabe grunt and his asshole clench. He quickly rolled over and pushed himself off the bed getting into position. Gabriel’s legs shook as he pressed his ass out, begging for attention. A hand ran across the swell of his cheeks before pressing down on his hole.

“What am I going to do with you? Do you want a spanking?” Gabriel shook his head. As much as he wanted it he had a mission the next morning. “What about a milking?”

Gabriel’s body shuddered. A Milking. It had been a long time since he had one of those. He could feel his balls twitch and by the noise They made they had noticed it too. Gabriel nodded and his body shook when he felt a thumb rub against his perineum.

The sound of a bottle opening was loud and Gabriel gasped as the cold lube poured on his ass. He felt filthy and wet but that only made him moan louder when a finger circled his hole. At first They only pushed in the vary tip of their finger. It was just a tease, just enough to have Gabe sob.

As the finger pressed in deeper Gabe gasped. His cock drooled obscenely and they hadn’t even started the milking. Slowly, he was stretched out and a second finger was pushed in. They moved together, both nearly reaching Gabriel’s prostate before moving away. It was maddening.

The first brush of their finger tips made Gabe cry out. His whole body clenched and he bared down. He needed more. He wanted something to pull him apart, stretch him wide until he was gapping, wet and loose. His hole begged for more; a finger, a cock, a whole fist.

The two fingers started to move in a soft, slow circle. Gabriel shook and his arms struggled to hold him up. The pressure was relentless. It never grew or changed but it wouldn’t be enough to make Gabe cum. Instead, just a slow steady stream of fluid poured out of his cock.

Gabriel’s insides felt hot and swollen. Pleasure bled out to the tips of his fingers and toes. He swore he could feel it in his hair. Sweat dripped down his body as Gabe gasped.

“Please.” They tisked at him and the pressure didn’t change.

"No. We just started and you’re still full. You’ve barely cum at all.”

Gabe’s whimper was high pitch and he squirmed in place. He wanted to say They were wrong. There was a pool of cum under him. The drip from his cock was almost constant. Gabriel cried and sobbed with need. His arms gave out and he fell forward. The fingers never stopped.

“Please!”

“No!” A sharp tug at the piecing nestled behind Gabe’s balls made him yelp. “You wanted this. It’s supposed to be your reward but if you keep whining I’ll stop now.”

The noise Gabriel made was high pitched and painful. His hand twitched trying to grab onto anything. His cock hurt it was so hard. His balls felt full and ready to cum at any moment. He was just leaking now. A constant stream of cum.

The fingers inside him switched from rubbing to petting and Gabe’s toes curled. He watched as his cock twitched and a thicker stream of cum came out. His skin felt tight, his bladder full even though he knew that wasn’t the case.

“I’m gonna cum!”

The fingers instantly left his hole and Gabriel screamed. Tears poured down his face as he started to cry. He had been so close but without the stimulation he couldn’t cum. His balls and cock pulsed with ever heartbeat they were so flushed and full.

“Good boy Gabriel. I know it hurts but it’ll feel so good later. We’re almost done.”

Gabriel felt fingers brush away some of the tears on his face before they ran through his hair. Slowly his sobs stopped and he nodded his head. More lube was pushed into him before the fingers began their relentless petting again.

The pleasure came back but this time Gabe couldn’t keep still. He shook and twisted, trying anything if it meant those fingers would just push a little deeper. Gabriel gasped when a hard spank landed on the inside of his thighs.

“Stop fidgeting! We’re almost done.”

It felt like his whole body was on fire. Pleasure wiggled in his gut and his hole felt hot. Gabe could only guess at what he looked like to Them. A whimpering, wet mess. Cock dribbling pathetically while he cried. His hole soft and pliable.

Suddenly, the fingers pressed deeper and Gabriel choked as his pleasure was doubled. They sped up their movements and started thrusting. Everything was to much. Gabe slumped farther forward and with each thrust a loud moans was ripped out of him. He was nearing the edge, he could feel it.

“I’m gonna cum!” The fingers didn’t stop their assault and Gabriel started to panic as he got closer. High pitched wines filled the room. “I’m gonna cum! Please!”

“Then cum.”

Gabe went blind as his cock pumped out into the pool already beneath him. His whole body clenched and time seemed to stop. He just kept cumming! Jet after jet of thick cum, more than Gabe had ever seen before. Finally the constant stream seemed to stop and his whole body sagged. Slowly, he came back to himself but something was wrong.

The fingers hadn’t stopped.

They kept thrusting into him. Mercilessly pounding his prostate even though he’d just cum. Gabriel groaned as the pleasure slowly turned into pain. His body shook and a sweat broke out all over him. A hand wrapped around his cock and Gabe knew it wasn’t going to end soon.

“Stop. It’s to much.”

“You shouldn’t have cum so early than. You’re still full.”

The hand on his cock moved hard and fast. It was like he was a cow getting milked. Something rubbed harshly as the head of his cock and Gabriel screamed. It was all to much. His body hurt. The fingers in his ass never stopped and Gabe couldn’t help but beg. He cried and sobbed but They just ignored him. He scrambled trying to get away but he was pinned. There was no escape.

“Please! Please it hurts! It hurt so much! Make it stop!”

His cries went unanswered. Gabe felt like his body was being ripped apart. It felt like his cock was going to be rubbed off. The fingers were worse though. That pain seeped into his bones with each thrust.

Suddenly, the finger were gone. The hand gripping his cock disappeared and Gabriel was left to fall forward. The relief was instant and he couldn’t help but sob. Endorphins flooded his system and Gabriel felt like he was floating. Every muscle just seemed to let go.

Gabe jerked when he felt a warm cloth brush over his hole. He whimpered when the cloth ducked down and wiped at his cock. There was so much cum under him the act almost seemed pointless but it felt nice being less sticky. A soft kiss was placed directly of Gabriel’s hole. He tried to clench up but his muscles wouldn’t cooperate.

“You did so well Gabriel. You’re beautiful like this. So soft and warm.”

Their voice sounded far away. Gabe felt like he was drifting, all soft and delicate. A blanket was placed over him but he didn’t notice it at first. Gabriel let out a quiet humm when he felt someone run their hands through his hair but didn’t open his eyes.

“My pretty, perfect boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve ever written porn. I did it all on my phone so I’m praying the format isn’t horrible. If you like it please let me know! I love prostate milking, post orgasm play and Sub!Gabriel so here you go. Enjoy!


End file.
